Becoming the Potters
by potterandtatts
Summary: You're invited to the wedding of a lifetime - Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. From their engagement to their honeymoon and all of the fun stuff in between! Canon as far as couples go. Postwar/Hogwarts. Rated M for potential language and later chapters.
1. Crying in a Pub

Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels, his eyes expertly scanning the street in front of him. He smiled a moment later as he heard someone coming up behind him and he turned. "Hello, Arthur."

Arthur Weasley stuck out his hand and Harry shook it. "Good to see you my boy. What's it been, 3 days since I've seen you at the Burrow last?" Arthur chuckled.

Harry motioned for Arthur to follow him and patted his belly as they walked. "Well you know Molly thinks I get too thin if I don't let her feed me at least once a week."

"Too right, too right. Now, don't think I don't enjoy a nice midweek lunch in muggle London with you Harry, but I can't help but be very curious as to what you wanted to talk to me about that couldn't be said at the Burrow or in the Ministry cafeteria." Arthur glanced at the younger man as he led him to a section of the street that was dotted with restaurants.

"Hmm. I was thinking Old Shades Pub. Excellent fish and chips." Harry avoided his question and pointed to a pub a few buildings away.

Arthur just nodded and decided to let Harry lead the conversation, knowing the man was stubborn as they come and would say what he needed to say on his own time.

Twenty minutes later the two men were enjoying their food at a hightop table in the corner.

"Harry you were right, these fish and chips are brilliant."

Harry smiled and sat down his fork. He took a deep breath and glanced out the window as stretched his neck side to side. "Arthur, I asked you to come to lunch with me today because I had something I want to talk to you about and it's not exactly something I want anyone overhearing."

Harry's voice had taken on a very serious tone and he had a faraway look in his eyes. Arthur waited a moment for him to speak again but when he didn't he said, "Harry, is everything okay?"

"Arthur, I know that I don't even need to explain to you how I feel about Ginny. I know that you know how much I love her and that I will spend the rest of my life loving her, making her happy, and protecting her, even if she thinks she doesn't need it."

Arthur had a twinkle in his eye and chuckled, but he didn't say anything so Harry continued on.

"I want to ask Ginny to marry me. To be my wife, to share my home, to have my children, to have the kind of life you and Molly have. But…" Harry paused. "I didn't invite you here to ask your permission to marry Ginny. We both know that if she got wind of that, we'd both be in hot water. Though, I did think I should give you a heads up. But Arthur, you are the closest thing I have to a father. Hell, most days I forget that you aren't my father." Harry shrugged and blushed just slightly, embarrassed at how vulnerable admitting this made him feel. "I wanted you to know that I was going to propose to Ginny before I do it, because well, this just felt like something a bloke should share with his father, yeah?"

Arthur had been married to Molly so long that many of their traits had rubbed off on each other and right now, he had to fight hard to push down the urge to jump up and smother Harry in a Molly level hug. Instead, he discreetly wiped the corners of his eyes and stood up to gather Harry in a tight, yet public appropriate hug. After a moment he pulled back, one hand on Harry's shoulder and the other on his cheek. "Harry, my boy. I am honored. You ARE one of my children, and I could not be more proud of you and excited for you." Harry grinned and for just a moment, didn't even care that he was a grown man crying in a pub.


	2. Surprise Snitch

"Harry!" Ginny Weasley snapped her fingers and laughed, descending the last few steps into the kitchen.

Harry stared at her for a moment longer before shaking his head as if to clear it. "Wow."

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes now and all you can say is wow? You have such a way with words." Ginny smirked and kissed his cheek. "I take it you like this dress?"

Harry held out her hand to twirl her around so he could get the full effect. Ginny was wearing a black deep v neck strapless dress that ended right at her knees. It hugged her figure in all the right places and as Harry pulled her to him he noticed that while the glittery gold heels added some significant height, Ginny was still much shorter than him. He grinned and lowered his mouth to hers. "Mmhmm."

Harry heard Ginny sigh as he lightly ran his hands over her hips and across the sides of her breasts, one ending on her arse and the other curling itself into her red hair that bounced past her shoulders in thick curls. She deepened the kiss and squeezed his biceps before pushing him back a few steps. "Not so fast Potter. We both know if this goes on much longer, we'll end up in bed instead of out to dinner."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I have no objection to taking you right here on the kitchen table. No need to go upstairs." Harry grinned and ducked out of the way as Ginny swatted his head. "Have everything you need?"

As Ginny went to get her purse and wand, Harry patted the pockets of his suit. It wouldn't do for him to leave what HE needed at home.

A few minutes later the two apparated into a deserted alley in London. Ginny straightened her dress and took his hand as he led her towards the main street. "So Harry, where are we going tonight that is so special?"

Harry just shrugged.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and was about to respond when she noticed where they were. "Harry. The Ritz? No way. We can't go here. This is way too expensive!"

But her face betrayed her protesting words, her brown eyes were shining and her lips were curving into a smile. Harry noticed that she was also dancing on her toes ever so slightly. "Oh, but we can and we are. I know you have been wanting to come here ever since we passed by Christmas shopping last year!"

Ginny looked like she wanted to protest but couldn't fight it anymore and instead let out an uncharacteristic squeal and grabbed Harry's arm, letting him lead her into the majestic building.

* * *

Ginny bit her lip and curled her fingers around the back of Harry's neck as they swayed to the music. "Tonight has been amazing Harry. Drinks, dinner, dancing. Just being with you." She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes as they moved with the music, the fuzziness from the wine making her feel warm all over.

Harry's heart swelled and his hand itched to reach into his pocket, but it wasn't quite time yet. Instead he stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Gin. I'm so glad you've enjoyed yourself. But, the night isn't over yet."

Ginny opened her eyes and quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? What else have you got up your sleeve?"

* * *

Ginny stood in the middle of a small Quidditch pitch and laughed, propping her hands on her hips as she looked around. The pitch was surrounded entirely by tall beautiful trees, giving it a very secluded feel despite the moon shining bright overhead. "Oh darn, I didn't bring my broom." Ginny laughed again as she turned back to Harry. "Harry, what are we -"

Harry held up a finger and pulled a small beaded sack out of the pocket of his suit trousers and tugged it open. He reached inside and with a little difficulty, pulled out their matching brooms, Flash 2.0's, and placed them on the ground at their feet. Ginny started to sputter but he held up his finger again, reaching into the bag to pull out Ginny's favorite Quidditch practice clothes and then his own. He handed Ginny her clothes before placing his own on the ground, taking out his wand, and performing a switching spell on his clothes. "Bloody useful that spell."

Ginny still hadn't moved at was looking at him with suspicion on her face. "What are you up to Harry?"

"Me? Nothing! I just thought it would be fun to play a nice round of catch the snitch. I mean, unless of course, you're afraid to lose." That snapped her out of it, Harry thought, as her eyes blazed and she started about switching her clothes and tying up her hair. Harry quickly flung off a spell, casting a few balls of light that floated around the darkening pitch.

A few moments later they were both mounting their brooms and Harry took out the small leather pouch that held the snitch. "Okay Potter, what are the terms?" Ginny asked.

"Whoever catches the snitch, wins." Harry shrugged and tossed the snitch up in the air, watching it zoom away. His heart gave a small lurch but he knew that his charms would hold, it wouldn't go outside the boundaries he had set earlier.

Ginny snorted. "Oh please. If I win, I get to tell everyone about that time you fell down the steps at Grimmauld in your knickers."

"Okay," he said with a smirk, "if I win, I get to tell everyone that you actually squealed earlier tonight like a GIRL."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him as they shook on it. "You know, I didn't hear you complaining last night that I was a girl. You're on." They took off towards opposite ends of the pitch. Harry didn't need to worry about the match going one way or the other, his plan would work either way.

Up into the air they rose and they both spent the next several minutes just enjoying the breeze and the exhilarating feeling of being up on a broom that never went away, no matter how many times they had done it now. Harry decided to have a little fun and streaked across the pitch at top speed. Sure enough, Ginny followed, thinking he had seen the snitch. We she caught up with him he slowed to a stop and said, "Must have been a bird." Ginny didn't say a word but instead plummeted to the ground, only pulling up at the last minute to dart back up, high above the pitch. She repeated this action twice before Harry caught on that she was messing with him. Ginny winked at him before focusing her eyes on a spot on the other side of the pitch at exactly the same time he did. They both waited a beat before taking off as fast as their brooms would take them.

Harry and Ginny were both breathless with laughter as they tumbled off their brooms onto the grass. Ginny held up the snitch triumphantly and gave a loud, "Whoop!" as she pumped her other fist into the air. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. This was it. Ginny was too exhilarated to really notice that Harry had pulled them both up off the grass. He wrapped his hands around her waist as she held the snitch in her hands in between them. She looked up at him with a wide smile and scrunched up her nose in the way that made Harry's knees weak. "Don't feel too bad Harry. I mean, I am a professional Quidditch player. You're just an Auror. Good at catching bad guys, but you're losing the seeker touch." Her eyes twinkled and Harry had to remind himself to breathe. Just then, the timed charm on the snitch ended and it opened up, revealing an engagement ring nestled inside. As Harry carefully plucked the ring out of the snitch and knelt on the ground he heard Ginny gasp. "Harry…"

He grasped her hands and looked up into her deep brown eyes. "Ginny, I love you, more than I ever realized was possible. I've been going over this in my head for months now, trying to figure out what I want to say to you. Trying to find the right words to express the incredible way you make me happier than I ever could have dreamed of being. All of the things I thought I would never get to do, see, feel, or experience - I'm doing with you. And that makes me the luckiest bloke in the whole damn world. But there's so much more I want to do. I want to travel. I want to build a home. I want to start a family. I want you to be my wife. Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny stared at him for just a few seconds, tears escaping the corners of her eyes, before she grinned ear to ear. "Yes, Harry Potter, I will marry you!"

This time it was Harry who let out a loud whoop and scooped her up into his arms, twirling her around while she shrieked with laughter. Ginny grabbed his face and gave him a dizzying kiss. He stopped spinning and held her tighter to him. Ginny broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I see the ring?"

"Oy!" Harry placed her back on the ground and slipped the ring on her finger. "Well?"

Ginny's mouth fell open. "Harry, it's... it's gorgeous." The gold ring held a large round cut diamond surrounded by a halo of tiny diamonds and the same tiny diamonds glittered halfway around the band as well. Ginny looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes, "It's just… I can't.. You.. I.."

Harry laughed. "Ginny Weasley speechless? I can't believe it!" He bent down to kiss her cheek and wiped away her tears. "It looks amazing on you. I knew it was perfect for you as soon as I saw it."

Ginny leaned into Harry and took a deep breath. A few years ago, she would have vehemently protested at how much money she was sure he had spent on this. But she knew that Harry liked to spend money on the people he cared about because he could and because he knew that the people who left him that money would have loved it too. So somewhere along the way, she had learned to stamp down her stubborn nature and just let Harry be Harry. It wasn't worth an argument and if she was being completely honest, she loved seeing the goofy smile Harry got on his face when he gave people gifts. She glanced up at him now and sure enough, he was staring at her with that silly grin on his face. "Thank you Harry. It's absolutely beautiful." Ginny brought her hand up to his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"So, are you up for one more surprise?" Harry murmured against her lips.

Ginny playfully rolled her eyes. "Would it even matter if I said no?"

Harry grinned and grabbed her hand as he shook his head. "Nope. Follow me!"

Harry led Ginny to the side of the quidditch pitch where a small path went between two of the tall trees shading the pitch. She glanced up at him with a questioning look in her eye but he just stared straight ahead, smiling. Harry pointed to a cluster of rocks that formed a small bridge over a small bubbling creek and helped Ginny over. They two kept walking in silence until they came to a sort of clearing and Harry let go of Ginny's hand. He jogged ahead a little bit and turned around to face her, arms spread wide in the big space, a suspicious grin on his face. "Well, what do you think?"

Ginny looked around her. The space around them was big and open, almost like it was missing something. But that's not what caught her attention. What caught her attention was something peeking over the trees behind Harry. She cocked her head sideways and squinted, as if to get a better look, but it was almost impossible in the dark. She opened her mouth to ask Harry about it when she noticed that he had his back to her and was doing something with his wand. "Harry? What are you doing?"

"Alright, so obviously we can do whatever you want, but this is just to give you an idea of what I was thinking." Harry stepped back to stand beside Ginny and gestured towards the bright blue lines he had made on with his wand. It took Ginny a moment to realize that he had conjured up the outline of a house. "Harry? I don't understand."

Harry took her hand and rubbed his thumb over the sparkling diamond. "Ginny, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to wait a long time to get married. I want you to be my wife as soon as we can arrange it. And I know you're still at Holyhead a lot, but I can't wait to make a home with you. I want you to help me design a house. Our house. Just for us. For our kids. Make it whatever you want." At this Harry bit his lip and waited for Ginny to speak.

"All of this? The woods? The stream? The pitch? You got this for us?" Ginny's voice felt hoarse and she willed herself not to cry, again, as she placed her hands on Harry's cheeks.

Harry nodded, "I did. I knew where I wanted us to live, and this spot is just perfect for us. But I want you to have a say in the whole house, I want you to make it ours. Is that okay? Was this too much? Should I have waited? I knew.." Harry's rambling was interrupted by Ginny's lips on his. She swiped his bottom lip with her tongue as she stroked his cheek and he opened his mouth to her, deepening the kiss. Harry slid his hands up the back of her shirt and Ginny grinned, pulling Harry down to the grass with her.

* * *

Ginny lazily drew circles on Harry's chest as they both still struggled to catch their breath. Harry kissed her forehead and untangled his hand from her hair. "Maybe I need to propose and buy us a plot of land more often."

Ginny snorted and pinched his nipple. "Oh sod off Potter."

Harry scrambled away from her pinch and made to get dressed, Ginny following suit.

"Harry, you said you knew where you wanted to live. Where are we?"

Harry clapped his hands and laughed. "Oh this is the best part! Come on!" He took off for the other side of the clearing, towards the shape Ginny saw protruding into the sky. Ginny just shook her head and ran to follow him.

Harry had stopped running at the edge of the trees and was looking out over a field and a long lane that ended in - "The Burrow?! Harry?"

Harry's excitement was gone and he looked extremely nervous. "Gin, coming to the Burrow was the first time I ever felt truly at home. Your family always treated me like I was part of the family, and I want so badly for our children to be able to have that feeling, all the time. I know there's floo and apparating and things, but some part of me just wanted to be able to walk through the woods and be with our family, whenever we want to."

"I don't even know what to say." Ginny covered her mouth with her hand, her new ring glittering in the moonlight. She suddenly felt completely overwhelmed by the entire night, in the best way possible.

"I'm sorry Ginny. We don't have to live here. No one in your family even knows yet, so they won't be disap-"

Ginny placed a finger over Harry's lips and shook her head. "No one has ever given me as perfect of a gift as this. I love it Harry. All of it. And I love you."

Harry blew out a long breath and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. "Oh thank Merlin."

Ginny grinned and looked over at Harry's watch. "It's still early yet. What do you say we go make mum's night?"


End file.
